<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possibly by warm_or_cold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228521">Possibly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_or_cold/pseuds/warm_or_cold'>warm_or_cold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance, SO FLUFFY, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_or_cold/pseuds/warm_or_cold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was my response to the following request: "could you please write for obi-wan where he and the reader refuse to tell each other how they feel but padme and anakin set them up? i feel like this would be cute! thank you &lt;3" (from anon)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possibly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely loved this request!! it ended up being playful, sweet, and a lil spicy 😊 I hope you enjoy it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You strolled down the temple hallway, making your way back to your chambers after an extraordinarily long day. Despite your years of training as a Padawan, you’d discovered that there was an extra layer of exhaustion which came along with becoming a Knight.</p>
<p>You passed by a half-open door when a familiar silhouette caught your eye. Pausing outside the doorway, you studied Master Kenobi as he stood with his back to you, analyzing a datapad closely.</p>
<p>Your eyes scanned around the room, never having seen his chambers before. The shades were half-drawn, allowing the faint glow of Coruscant’s night life to illuminate the otherwise dark room.</p>
<p>It was sparsely furnished, as was the Jedi way, but Obi-Wan’s distinct personality was reflected in the bookshelves lining the walls and the freshly brewed teacup sitting patiently on his desk.</p>
<p>“You know I can sense you standing there,” he spoke quietly, surprising you out of your thoughts.</p>
<p>Looking up through the half-opened door, he seemed pleased at having caught you off guard, “well, come in then.”</p>
<p>You strolled confidently into the room, leaning against his desk as if you’d planned on doing it all along, “you looked like you could use some help,” you smirked up at him.</p>
<p>“I’d sincerely love to hear your thoughts,” he feigned a look of disappointment, “but unfortunately this datapad is restricted to Jedi<em>Masters </em>only.”</p>
<p>“Forgive me,” you stood dangerously close to him, “sometimes I forget my place.”</p>
<p>He gazed down at you, neither of you willing to move away or break the tension.</p>
<p>“Am I interrupting,” Anakin teased, arms crossed, in the doorway.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “she was just helping me with the datapad.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure she was,” Anakin walked forward, taking the tablet from him, “all brand-new Knights are experts in…<em>The Cultural Expressions and Political Tactics of the Zabrak Species.</em>”</p>
<p>“What can I say, I’ve spent a lot of time in the archives,” you grinned before turning toward the door, “hope I was helpful!”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan caught your eye as you glanced back, blushing, before hurrying away to your room.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>“I’d be more than happy to accompany you, I’m just surprised you didn’t ask Anakin,” you spoke curiously to Senator Amidala.</p>
<p>She smiled warmly, “I’m afraid he and Obi-Wan were called away on their own mission. Besides, I thought it might be nice to have a friend come along.”</p>
<p>You laughed, “you <em>do</em> deserve a break from those boys every now and again.”</p>
<p>The next morning you were on your way to Naboo with Padmé. The Senator was set to host a series of meetings with the newly elected Queen, updating her on the latest political activity.</p>
<p>After arriving, you were excited to attend each meeting, as Naboo had always been your favorite planet. The entire system was beautiful, filled with lush, dream-like landscapes and incredibly welcoming and friendly people.</p>
<p>As night fell, you traveled into the Lake Country to spend the night at Padmé’s villa there. Varykino, the large lakefront home, came into view and you couldn’t help but admire how heavenly your surroundings were.</p>
<p>You followed Senator Amidala through the ancient structure until she opened the door to a large, circular room. Thin curtains billowed as a breeze wafted through the open windows. An enormous cushioned bed was tucked away at one side of the room while an archway to your right led to a balcony where a table filled with food sat overlooking the water.</p>
<p>You turned to Padmé, “all of this, just for me?”</p>
<p>“You’re our honored guest,” she smiled brightly, “I’ll see you in the morning!”</p>
<p>The senator shut the heavy door behind her, leaving you alone in the large room. You stepped out on the balcony, closed your eyes and smiled, enjoying the soft sound of gentle waves.</p>
<p>“<em>This is entirely unnecessary</em>,” the sound of Obi-Wan’s voice coming from inside caused you to spin around.</p>
<p>“I would have been more than happy to stay in the capital,” you heard him say politely as you walked in from the balcony.</p>
<p>“Trust me, Master,” Anakin grinned devilishly as you entered the room, “you’ll be <em>much</em> happier here.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan followed Anakin’s gaze, turning to see you standing in the archway. The two of you locked eyes and before you looked away, a blush spread across your cheeks.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” Obi-Wan spoke as the reality of the situation dawned on him, “I’m returning to the Royal Palace.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid you can’t,” Anakin shrugged, “I’m the lead on this mission and I have a feeling that Senator Amidala could be in danger. She’ll need all three of us to keep watch tonight.”</p>
<p>Anakin stepped backwards into the hallway, directing his wicked smile in your direction, “perhaps she can continue to educate you while I’m gone.”</p>
<p>The door closed behind him, leaving you alone with Master Kenobi. Your heart was beating out of your chest as you tried to think of something, <em>anything</em> to say.</p>
<p>You and Obi-Wan had spent months dancing around one another with witty remarks and playful banter, neither willing to admit the very real emotions hiding beneath the surface. Now as fate, or rather <em>Anakin</em>, would have it, you were alone with nothing but the truth to hide behind.</p>
<p>“It could be worse,” Obi-Wan spoke flatly, turning to face you, “at least they gave us food.”</p>
<p>You laughed, so grateful to him for interrupting the silence, “I suppose there’s nothing wrong with eating. Wouldn’t want it to go to waste.”</p>
<p>He stepped toward you, placing his hand against your lower back as you walked outside. As you took your seats across from one another, the skin underneath where his palm had been felt as if it were on fire.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan kept up a small conversation as you made your way through dinner, both of you choosing to ignore the obvious predicament you found yourselves in. The sun continued to set until there was little more than the moonlight reflecting off the water to illuminate your faces. A chill swept over the lake, urging you both to retreat back into the room.</p>
<p>Something about the darkness made the chamber feel smaller, as if you were gradually drawing closer to one another. The haze of exhaustion began to fill your mind, leading your thoughts back to the large bed waiting in the corner.</p>
<p>As if he could read your thoughts, Obi-Wan spoke quietly, “I’m willing to sleep on the floor. It would be easier than trying to persuade Anakin to give me my own room.”</p>
<p>You laughed, “Obi-Wan, I would never ask you to do that,” your eyes met his, “there’s plenty of room for us both.”</p>
<p>His cerulean eyes glinted in the shadowed light, his voice suddenly sounding lower, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”</p>
<p>Unsure if it was the wine at dinner or simply the prolonged seclusion, something gave you the courage to reach out and rest your hand against his chest.</p>
<p>You looked up at him, feeling his heart beat heavily beneath your palm, “I’d like for you to join me.”</p>
<p>Your voice had been barely above a whisper, but you were certain that he’d heard you. His eyes seemed to burn into you as you both stood unmoving, reveling in the intoxicating anticipation of what would happen next.</p>
<p>And then, finally, Obi-Wan <em>yawned</em>. </p>
<p>You couldn’t help but laugh, leaning into him, as the weight of the tension that had surrounded you evaporated. He wrapped  his arms around you, resting his chin lightly on top of your head.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you to bed,” you mumbled, pressed against his chest.</p>
<p>“Gladly,” he smiled fully, looking down at you.</p>
<p>Not wanting to add any unnecessary pressure to the situation, you simply kicked off your boots and removed your leather vest before crawling to the middle of the bed, still wrapped in your light tunic. You leaned against the pile of pillows as Obi-Wan followed suit, coming to sit next to you.</p>
<p>You tried to ward off the awkward tension by keeping a playful smile on your face as you looked up at him from the plush pillows. His posture was perfect as always as he sat, legs crossed, observing you. Your breath hitched for a moment when you caught him looking you over. </p>
<p>“Do you sleep like that,” you asked with a grin.</p>
<p>He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, “<em>possibly</em>.”</p>
<p>You laughed again, grabbing his arm, “just come here.”</p>
<p>He allowed you to draw him down to the bed, laying mere inches away from you. You looked into his crystal blue eyes, just enjoying the fact that this was happening at all. </p>
<p>You bit your lip and looked away. He reached out, holding the palm of his hand against your cheek. His touch grounded you and you looked back to him. </p>
<p>“I’ve wished for this for a very long time,” he spoke softly, his eyes never leaving your own.</p>
<p>Your heart soared. His words held no wit or humor, only solid, sincere, truth. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan traced his thumb down your cheek and then slowly, lightly, across the fullness of your mouth. Your eyes closed, savoring the moment, as he finally pressed his lips against yours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>